Memories of You
by Akemi M.R
Summary: Karena hati, tak dapat memilih kepada siapa cinta ini akan berlabuh./ "Kalau kau tidak bisa tertawa berkali-kali untuk hal yang sama, lalu mengapa kau harus menangis berulang-ulang untuk masalah yang sama?/NaruHina AU/ Warning inside/ Mind to RnR? (genre ngaco)


Disclaimer: Om Kishimoto (bantai rame-rame XD)

Title: Memories of You

Main Pair: Hinata x Naruto

-Standart warning applied (chara death)-

.

**Happy Reading, Minna-san!**

.

Pertemuan pertama kita adalah saat musim semi tahun ajaran baru tiga tahun yang lalu, di taman ini.

Aku ingat saat itu aku yang belum mahir menggunakan sepedah lebih memilih berjalan kaki hingga ke stasiun untuk pergi ke sekolah. Namun, kau.. dengan senyum cerahmu, tas punggung hitam oranye tersampir di punggungmu berhenti tepat di sampingku. Dengan berbaik hati menawariku untuk berboncengan, meskipun saat itu kita masih belum saling mengenal.

Sejak saat itu, sudah tak terhitung lagi kebersaaan kita hingga akhirnya tiba waktunya untuk berpisah.

**::Dedicated to Siti Faridha, Nuril Muttaqina, Resti Ayu Fajriyanti::**

Entah apa yang membawaku kembali kesini.

Berjalan menyusuri jalan itu lagi dan sejenak berhenti untuk menoleh ke belakang. Memandang taman sepi itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya sekedar kembali mengenang kenangan itu dan merasakan kembali kehadiranmu yang selalu mencerahkan pagiku.

Selalu ada tawa, canda dan cerita yang tak jarang sukses memecahkan kesunyian yang sempat merebak antara kita. Kau memberiku semangat, kepercayaan dan keberanian untuk menjadi diriku sendiri. Meskipun itu hanya terjadi saat aku bersamamu.

Aku ingat kau selalu berhenti sejenak di samping tong sampah ini untuk membuang gulungan sampah kertas yang kau simpan di saku celanamu.

"Sekarang, bisakah aku dinobatkan menjadi Duta Pecinta Lingkungan?" itu katamu sambil mendengus menahan tawa.

Well, aku tau aku selalu memarahimu jika kau membuang sampah sembarangan dan gelar itu merujuk pada jabatanku di klub yang selalu kau olok-olok. Kau memang mengatakan itu untuk menggodaku, kan?

Dan taukah kau, Naruto-kun? Itu berhasil. Kau selalu berhasil melakukannya. Aku sempat berpikir kau bisa melakukan apapun bahkan jika hanya bermodal niat.

Tapi sekarang, saat aku memandang tong sampah itu lagi, tak ada ucapan yang sama. Aku harusnya tau lebih baik dari ini. Bahwa memang sudah seharusnya tak akan pernah ada lagi.

Aku kembali melangkah dengan berat. Sekarang giliran tanjakan kecil itu yang kembali mengingatkan aku akan sosokmu. Aku juga mengingat dengan jelas – Aku cenderung mengingat apapun yang menyangkut dirimu (karena kurasa itu penting. Kau memang penting, setidaknya bagiku)- kau selalu melewati tanjakan kecil itu dengan kecepatan tinggi hanya untuk menggodaku lagi.

Katamu jika sedikit saja intensitas kekencangan pelukanku bertambah, kau mungkin akan mati di surga. Dan kau memang sudah berada di surga sekarang, Naruto-kun. Dengan atau tanpa pelukan dariku.

Harusnya aku mengatakan ini lebih awal. Bahwa aku memelukmu erat saat itu bukan karena aku takut jatuh. Well, aku sudah jatuh ….cinta padamu dan aku tak khawatir jika sudah tak lagi tertolong. Tapi karena aku tak tau harus bagaimana menyampaikan rasa bahagiaku hanya karena hal sesederhana itu. Dan pada saat yang sama aku menyadari, aku telah jatuh cinta untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Padamu.

Aku tau, apa yang kau katakan adalah benar dan itulah kenyataannya. Bahwa pertemuan tak selamanya akan abadi. Akan selalu ada perpisahan menjadi bayangannya.

Hari ini.

Saat ini.

Detik ini.

Aku baru bisa mengatakan pada diriku sendiri dengan menyakitkan, bahwa aku harus berhenti menoleh ke belakang, Karena sudah pasti aku takkan mendapatkan apapun selain kesedihan. Berhenti menangisi kenyataan. Berhenti mengharapakan senyum cerahmu yang selalu menjadi mentariku dan terutama,

Berhenti mengharapkan sosok dirimu yang tak hadir seperti dulu.

Karena aku tahu, terkadang –seringnya, kehidupan memang tak selalu sejalan dengan harapan. Maka, aku harus selalu berusaha menghadapu kemungkinan terburuk dari kenyataan. Salah satunya adalah ini.

Oleh karena itu, aku harus terus berjalan. Aku lelah menangis, karena mungkin air mataku sudah mengering saat ini. Tak peduli seberapa sering aku mencoba mengenyahkannya.

Di taman ini.

Jalan panjang yang membentang masih sama. Suasananya pun tak jauh berbeda. Hanya kehadiranmu yang sekian lama telah tiada.

Namun setidaknya bagiku segalanya takkan pernah lagi sama.

Masa depan… haruskah kuhadapi sendiri?

Semua yang akan dating padaku.

Jalanku mungkin tak setegak dulu. Langkahku mungkin tak sepasti dulu dan senyumku mungkin tak secerah dulu.

Yah, aku sudah menyerah bahkan sebelum memulai. Itu sikap pengecut dank au pasti tidak menyukainya. Aku tahu.

Namun, kata-katamu selalu mengingatkanku untuk bertahan menghadapi segalanya. Sekalipun dunia memaksaku untuk jatuh.

Taman itu hanyalah tempat yang penuh kenangan. Pohonnya yang rindang. Tempat sampahnya yang using. Namun, jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku juga tahu bahwa separuh hatiku juga masih tertinggal.

Tepat seperti dua tahun yang lalu, aku masih menunggu, aku tetap berharqap. Hingga saat ini, dengan menyakitkan, aku baru bisa merelakanmu.

Kisah cintaku denganmu bukanlah kisah cinta yang manis ; bertemu, berkenalan, jatuh cinta, bahagia. Tapi, yang jelas, kisah cintaku denganmu adalah kisah cinta yang tak ter;upakan. Yang masih menyimpan harapan. Dan terus berharap.

**.**

**Naruto-kun,**

**Aku ingat ketika aku menangis kencang menjelang ujung usiamu. Alih-alih ikut bersedih, kau justru melontarkan candaan andalanmu dulu hingga aku hafal di luar kepala. Dan dulu aku juga selalu menggodamu untuk mencari refrensi candaan yang baru. Sambil mengusap kepalaku kau masih tersenyum dan berkata,**

"**Kalau kau tidak bisa tertawa berkali-kali untuk hal yang sama, lalu mengapa kau harus menangis berulang-ulang untuk masalah yang sama? Kau tau aku akan bahagia disana. Aku berharap kau juga akan bahagia disini, Hinata-chan!"**

_**.**_

_I know You are in Good hands, Naruto-kun. God's Hands._

-THE END-

-OWARI-

A/N: haloo para akemi Lovers dan AkemiLicious tercinta. Daku hadir dengan fic baru dan membiarkan fic yang masih belum kelar pontang-panting nasibnya. Daku juga mengabarkan bahwa untuk beberapa lama daku Cuma menggarap (halaaaah~) oneshoot doing.

Maaf sebesar-besarnya hingga yang sekecil-kecilnya dan terima kasih untuk menyempatkan diri membaca fic abal ini.

Yuh dadah babayyy :*

With Loph

**Akemi M.R**

Sign Out,


End file.
